lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΕΞΙΣΩΣΕΙΣ MAXWELL (ΚΡΙΤΙΚΗ)
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Μάης 24 του 2016 'Σήμερα είναι πολύ γνωστό ότι όλοι οι σχηματισμοί φορτίου έχουν ηλεκτρική δυναμική ενέργεια ίση με το ηλεκτρικό έργο We για να αναχθούν τα φορτία στη θέση τους μέσα στο σύστημα. Έτσι στην ειδική περίπτωση του πυκνωτή παράλληλων οπλισμών σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Coulomb, αν Ε είναι το διάνυσμα της ηλεκτρικής έντασης τότε η αποθηκευμένη ηλεκτρική ενέργεια ανά μονάδα όγκου (We/vol) θα είναι We/vol = εoΕ2/2 . Από την άλλη μεριά πάλι σε ένα κύκλωμα ηλεκτρικών ταλαντώσεων, όπως στο απλό σύστημα (πυκνωτής - πηνίο), αν Β είναι το διάνυσμα της μαγνητικής έντασης τότε με την εφαρμογή του νόμου της επαγωγής επειδή το ρεύμα οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη (και όχι σε ηλεκτρικό πεδίο όπως πίστευε ο Maxwell) η αποθηκευμένη μαγνητική ενέργεια Wm ανά μονάδα όγκου στο πηνίο θα είναι Wm/vol = Β2/2μο . Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Franz Neumann το 1845 απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι το επαγωγικό ρεύμα δεν οφείλεται στο απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο του Maxwell , που παραβιάζει τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, αλλά στη μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere. Τελικά σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και τα πειράματα του Weber (1856), επειδή 1/εoμο = c2 , τότε αν εξισωθεί η ηλεκτρική με την μαγνητική ενέργεια θα μας δώσει Ε/Β = c. Επίσης το ίδιο αποτέλεσμα μας δίνει και η εφαρμογή των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere, όταν ένα ηλεκτρικό δίπολο τρέξει με την ταχύτητα του φωτός c = 300000Km/s .( Διπολικό φωτόνιο). Αυτό το αποτέλεσμα το απέδειξα το 1993 στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο FRONTIERS OFFUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS που ανατρέπει όχι μόνο τη θεωρία του Maxwell αλλά και τη σχετικότητα του Einstein, αφού για την ανάπτυξη της λεγόμενης Ειδικής Σχετικότητας ο Einstein ξεκίνησε από την παραβίαση της ίδιας της Αρχής της Σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου υιοθετώντας στην επαγωγή το λαθεμένο ηλεκτρικό πεδίο του Maxwell. Δυστυχώς, παρότι το 1845 ο Neumann έδειξε ότι το ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα της επαγωγής οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere, σε συμφωνία με την Αρχή της Σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου, o Maxwell το 1865 πίστεψε λαθεμένα ότι το επαγωγικό ρεύμα οφείλεται σε ένα λαθεμένο ηλεκτρικό πεδίο. Έτσι για την ανάπτυξη της άκυρης Ηλεκτρομαγνητικής Θεωρίας προσπάθησε να επινοήσει και το δεύτερο λαθεμένο αξίωμα του ρεύματος μετατόπισης, ώστε με άψογα μαθηματικά να καταλήξει στο σωστό πειραματικό αποτέλεσμα Ε/Β = c2 και να μας πει ότι το φως αποτελείται από τα απατηλά πεδία που κινούνται μέσα στον απατηλό αιθέρα του Αριστοτέλη και του Καρτέσιου. Κάτω λοιπόν από τέτοιες απατηλές ιδέες ήταν επόμενο οι δυο Αμερικανοί φυσικοί Michelson και Morley το 1887 να απορρίψουν πειραματικά τον αιθέρα, ενώ πολύ αργότερα (1963) άλλοι δυο Αμερικανοί φυσικοί, ο French και οTessman να αποδείξουν πειραματικά ότι η υπόθεση του ρεύματος μετατόπισης είναι μια εσφαλμένη ιδέα. ' Παρά τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός (Planck 1900) που οδήγησε στο φωτόνιο και παρότι ο ίδιος ο Einstein το 1938 έγραψε στο βιβλίο του ότι το φωτόνιο εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του (Ε = hν) έχει μάζα m = hν/c2, (Discovery of photon mass), δυστυχώς σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί επηρεασμένοι από τα άψογα μαθηματικά των εξισώσεων του Maxwell πιστεύουν λαθεμένα ότι οι εξισώσει του Maxwell αποτελούν τη βάση των σύγχρονων επικοινωνιακών τεχνολογιών, ενώ είναι πια πολύ γνωστό ότι η λεγόμενη ηλεκτρομαγνητική ακτινοβολία με τη γνωστή ταχύτητα c = 300000 Κm/s αποτελείται από φωτόνια που επηρεάζονται όχι μόνο από μαγνήτες και ηλεκτρικά ρεύματα αλλά και από τη μάζα των μακρινών άστρων. (Μαύρη τρύπα). Λόγου χάρη στις «Εξισώσεις Μάξγουελ-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: “ Οι εξισώσεις του Maxwell είναι ένα σύνολο των μερικών διαφορικών εξισώσεων που, σε συνδυασμό με το νόμο της δύναμης Lorentz, αποτελούν τα θεμέλια της κλασικής ηλεκτροδυναμικής, της κλασικής οπτικής, και των ηλεκτρικών κυκλωμάτων. Τα πεδία αυτά με τη σειρά τους αποτελούν τη βάση των σύγχρονων ηλεκτρικών και των επικοινωνιακών τεχνολογιών.” Ιστορικά, ο Maxwell το 1865 προκειμένου να αναπτύξει την ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία παρέκαμψε τους ηλεκτρομαγνητικούς νόμους του Coulomb (1785) και του Ampere (1820) περιλαμβάνοντας δυνάμεις, που λειτουργούν από απόσταση, (όπως αυτό επιβεβαιώθηκε από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής) και υιοθέτησε του Faraday τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση του ηλεκτρικού πεδίου (Ε) και του μαγνητικού πεδίου (Β). (Review of the Faraday field). Ωστόσο, παρότι ο Faraday στα συμπεράσματα της Επαγωγής έγραψε ότι η λεγόμενη Επαγωγή είναι το αποτέλεσμα μαγνητικών αλληλεπιδράσεων(1832), αντίθετα ο Maxwell εισήγαγε τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση ότι το ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα είναι το αποτέλεσμα ηλεκτρικού πεδίου (Ε) και όχι μαγνητικών δυνάμεων όπως το έδειξε και το πείραμα του Neumann, ο οποίος το 1845 απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι η Επαγωγή οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere. Κάτω από τέτοιες απατηλές ιδέες επιπλέον ο Maxwell προσπάθησε να βρει μια ανάλογη συμμετρική κατάσταση ώστε να οδηγηθεί στη σωστή σχέση E/B = c όπως προέκυψε από τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) και να υποθέσει ότι τέτοια πεδία διαδίδονται μέσα σε ένα υποθετικό αιθέρα των φιλοσοφιών του Αριστοτέλη και του Καρτέσιου. Φυσικά τέτοιες απατηλές φιλοσοφικές ιδέες ήταν επόμενο να απορριφθούν τόσο από το πολύ φημισμένο πείραμα των δυο Αμερικανών φυσικών Michelson και Morley (1887) οι οποίοι απέρριψαν τον αιθέρα, όσο και από δυο άλλους Αμερικανούς φυσικούς, τους French και Tessman, οι ποίοι πολύ αργότερα (1963) απέδειξαν πειραματικά τα λάθη της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell. (Displacement Current and Magnetic Fields-ADS). Ας σημειωθεί ότι και ο Γερμανός φυσικός Hertz, παρότι δημιούργησε κύματα πιο μικρής συχνότητας από εκείνη του φωτός και πίστεψε ότι επιβεβαίωσε τα κινούμενα πεδία του Maxwell, εντούτοις ο ίδιος ανακάλυψε και το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο που αργότερα επιβεβαίωσε τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός. (Invalid Maxwell’s equations). Κάτω λοιπόν από αυτά τα σπουδαία πειράματα, το 1993 παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” την εργασία μου με τίτλο "Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles” όπου έδειξα τα τέσσερα βασικά λάθη των εξισώσεων του Maxwell. Το πρώτο βασικό λάθος, που οδήγησε στις αντιφατικές θεωρίες της σχετικότητας του Einstein (Contradicting relativity theories), είναι η εισαγωγή της λαθεμένης ιδέας του πεδίου αφού αποδείχθηκε περίτρανα ότι οι νόμοι και τα πειράματα απορρίπτουν τα ηλεκτρομαγνητικά πεδία και τη σχετικότητα του Einstein. ( Laws and experiments invalidate fields and relativity). To δεύτερο λάθος συσχετίζεται με το γεγονός ότι ο Maxwell δεν ακολούθησε τη μαγνητική ενέργεια ανά μονάδα φορτίου [ Volt = Wm/q = (Fm/q)L ] όπως προέβλεπε ο νόμος του Ampere σε συμφωνία με το πείραμα του Neumann(1845). Αντίθετα ο Maxwell αντικατέστησε το λόγο Fm/q από το υποτιθέμενο ηλεκτρικό πεδίο ( E = Fm/q ) παρότι η δύναμη της παραγωγής ρεύματος είναι μαγνητική και όχι ηλεκτρική. Αυτή η λαθεμένη υπόθεση, που ταλαιπωρεί ακόμη και σήμερα τους φυσικούς, αναχαίτισε την προόδου της Φυσικής. Λόγου χάρη ο Einstein στην ανάπτυξη της άκυρης θεωρίας της σχετικότητας (Invalid special relativity) εισήγαγε το απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο του Maxwell. Έτσι παραβίασε την αρχή της σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου , διότι σύμφωνα με το πείραμα του Neumann η μαγνητική δύναμη της παραγωγής του ρεύματος είναι πάντοτε το αποτέλεσμα της σχετικής κίνησης ανεξάρτητα δηλαδή αν κινείται ο μαγνήτης ή ο αγωγός. Το τρίτο λάθος συνδέεται με την προσπάθεια του Maxwell να βρει στη φύση μια συμμετρική κατάσταση, δηλαδή να βρει ένα φανταστικό τρόπο της δημιουργίας μαγνητικού πεδίου (Β) από στατικά φορτία ώστε να δικαιολογήσει την υποθετική δημιουργία ηλεκτρικού πεδίου (Ε) από ηλεκτρικά ρεύματα. Έτσι υπέθεσε ότι ανάμεσα από τις πλάκες ενός πυκνωτή μπορεί να παραχθεί μαγνητικό πεδίο Β κατά τη διάρκεια της φόρτισης του πυκνωτή πιστεύοντας ότι η φόρτιση μοιάζει με ένα υποθετικό ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα, που ονομάσθηκε “Ρεύμα μετατόπισης” ( id ). Και φυσικά μια τέτοια περίεργη υπόθεση απορρίφθηκε το 1963 από το πείραμα των Αμερικανών φυσικών French και Tessman. Το τέταρτο λάθος του Maxwell ήταν ότι ο ίδιος προσπάθησε να εφαρμόσει το νόμο του Ampere που αναφέρεται σε υψηλή συμμετρία ενός πραγματικού ρεύματος ( i ) με πολύ μεγάλο μήκος, ενώ το υποθετικό ρεύμα ( id) δεν παρουσιάζει την υψηλή συμμετρία επειδή καταλαμβάνει ένα πολύ μικρό μήκος ανάμεσα από τις πλάκες ενός πυκνωτή. Με άλλα λόγια η εξίσωση του υποθετικού ρεύματος μετατόπισης ( id) χαρακτηρίζεται από δυο λάθη. Το πρώτο λάθος είναι ότι το ( id) είναι ένα απατηλό ρεύμα αφού το πείραμα έδειξε ότι ανάμεσα από τις πλάκες του πυκνωτή που φορτίζεται παράγονται μόνο ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις και όχι μαγνητικές. Το δεύτερο λάθος σε αυτή την υποθετική κατάσταση είναι ότι χρησιμοποιήθηκε εξίσωση που δεν έχει σχέση με το νόμο Ampere. Εδώ λοιπόν κάποιος μπορεί να επισημάνει ότι οι περίφημες εξισώσεις του Maxwell που περιγράφουν τις απατηλές υποθέσεις των κινουμένων ηλεκτρομαγνητικών πεδίων (χωρίς το θεμελιώδες φορτίο) έχουν διατυπωθεί χωρίς να εφαρμοσθούν οι θεμελιώδεις νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού και συνεπώς είναι άκυρες. Στην πραγματικότητα μετά από την ανακάλυψη της διπολικής φύσης του φωτονίου (discovery of dipole nature of photon) η λεγόμενη ηλεκτρομαγνητική ακτινοβολία επειδή επηρεάζεται και από τη βαρύτητα, αποτελείται από διπολικά φωτόνια που συμπεριφέρονται ως περιστρεφόμενα ηλεκτρικά δίπολα ικανά να αλληλεπιδράσουν από απόσταση με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου μέσω των διανυσμάτων Ey/Bz = c ύστερα από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere. Ως γνωστό οι νόμοι αυτοί των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών αλληλεπιδράσεων αντίστοιχα περιλαμβάνουν δυνάμεις που λειτουργούν από απόσταση σε συμφωνία και με τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. Επιπλέον ύστερα από την ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης( Photon-Matter Interaction) που βασίζεται στους δυο νόμους διατήρησης ενέργειας και ύλης, τα διπολικά φωτόνια της λεγόμενης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ακτινοβολίας μεταφέρουν ενέργεια Ε = hν και μάζα m = h/c2 . Σήμερα είναι πολύ γνωστό ότι οι δυο νόμοι του Coulomb και Ampere περιλαμβάνουν ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις που δρουν από απόσταση ανάμεσα από δυο κινούμενα ηλεκτρικά φορτία Q και q. Αυτό βέβαια δεν σημαίνει ότι λόγου χάρη η ηλεκτρική δύναμη (Fe= ΚqQ/r2 ) χάνει τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση, όταν αυτή διαιρεθεί με το ένα φορτίο (q), διότι σε αυτή την περίπτωση για να λυθούν τα προβλήματα καλύτερα θα μπορούσε το διάνυσμα Ε = Fe/q να ονομασθεί “Ηλεκτρική ένταση” ( E) της ηλεκτρικής δύναμης. (Intensity and false field). Όμως κάτω από τη λαθεμένη ιδέα των πεδίων που εισήγαγε ο μεγάλος Άγγλος πειραματιστής, ο Faraday, το 1831, το ένα φορτίο Q θεωρείται ότι ερεθίζει το χώρο γύρω από το φορτίο Q γεγονός που οδήγησε στα λαθεμένα πεδία του Maxwell τα οποία ακόμη και σήμερα ταλαιπωρούν πολλούς φυσικούς παρότι τα πειράματα και οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού και της Κβαντικής Φυσικής ανέτρεψαν τα πεδία. Άλλωστε και ο ίδιος ο Einstein ενώ σε όλη του τη ζωή υπερασπίστηκε με σθένος τα πεδία ωστόσο το 1954 εξέφρασε στο φίλο του τον Besso την απογοήτευσή του για τα πεδία. [Αϊνστάιν (Κριτική)]. Ιστορικά, ο Faraday στο νόμο της επαγωγής εισήγαγε την επαγωγική ΗΕΔ = W/q που δίδεται από τη σχέση ΗΕΔ = W/q = dΦ/dt όπου Φ = μαγνητική ροή. Και επειδή το μαγνητικό διάνυσμα B αυξάνεται με το ρυθμό dΦ = dB/dt, ο Faraday διαπίστωσε επίσης ότι W/q = (dB/dt)S . Όμως αργότερα τα πειράματα Neumann (1845) έδειξαν ότι η λεγόμενη ΗΕΔ προκύπτει όταν σε ένα σύστημα xy ένας αγωγός μήκους L είναι παράλληλος το y και κινείται μαμια ταχύτητα u = dx/dt. Σε αυτή τηνπολύ απλή περίπτωση η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm = quB είναι παράλληλη του μήκους L. Εδώ βέβαια το διάνυσμα B που είναι κάθετο στο επίπεδο xy δεν πρέπει να συγχέεται με το πεδίο Β του Faraday αλλά με το διάνυσμα της μαγνητικής έντασης B = Fm/qu που θα πρέπει να χρησιμοποιείται για την εύκολη λύση των προβλημάτων της μαγνητικής δύναμης που δρα από απόσταση (NEW LAW OF MAGNETIC FORCE). Για την απλοποίηση του προβλήματος έχουμε: ΗΕΔ = W/q = FmL/q = (Fm/q)L = (quB/q)L = BuL Επίσης αυτή η εξίσωση μπορεί να γραφεί και ως εξής ΗΕΔ = W/q = BuL = BLdx/dt = BdS/dt = dΦ /dt Αφού ο Faraday βρήκε επίσης ότι (BdS)/dt = (dB/dt)S εμείς μπορούμε να γράψουμε (Fm /q)L = (dB/dt)S Ή σε διαφορική μορφή γράφουμε (Fm/q)dL = (dB/dt) dS Δηλαδή ο Faraday βασισμένος στην ιδέα του πεδίου, βρήκε ένα αποτέλεσμα μετρημένο σε VOLT της παραγωγής ρεύματος, που στην πραγματικότητα αυτό οφείλεται στην μαγνητική δύναμη ανά μοναδιαίο φορτίο ( Fm/q) του νόμου του Ampere που δρα από απόσταση σε συνάρτηση με τη σχετική ταχύτητα αγωγού και μαγνήτη ανεξάρτητα αν κινείται ο αγωγός ή ο μαγνήτης. Κατά τον ίδιο τρόπο τα πειράματα του συστήματος (πυκνωτής- πηνίο) έδειξαν ότι η αποθηκευμένη ηλεκτρική ενέργεια ( We) ανά μονάδα όγκου του νόμου του Coulomb ανάμεσα από τις πλάκες του φορτισμένου πυκνωτή θα δίδεται από τη σχέση We /vol = εοΕ2/2 Επίσης η αποθηκευμένη μαγνητική ενέργεια Wm ανά μονάδα όγκου θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Wm/vol = B2/2μo Έτσι σύμφωνα με το νόμο διατήρησης της ενέργειας εξισώνοντας βρίσκουμε E/B = c ως εξής εοE2/2 = B2/2μo ή E2/B2 = 1/εομο = c2 και E/B = c Ας σημειωθεί ότι η σχέση 1/εομο = K/k = c2 είναι το αποτέλεσμα από τα πειράματα του Weber το 1856. Αντί αυτού λοιπόν ο Maxwell υπέθεσε λαθεμένα ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη ανά φορτίο (Fm/q)θα μπορούσε να αντιπροσωπεύει ένα ηλεκτρικό πεδίο (E). Έτσι η σωστή διαφορική εξίσωση (Fm/q)dL = (dB/dt) dS αντικαταστάθηκε από τον Maxwell και δόθηκε σε λαθεμένη μορφή EdL = (dB/dt) dS Αυτή η άκυρη εξίσωση κάτω από το λαθεμένο αξίωμα (ότι δηλαδή ένα μεταβαλλόμενο μαγνητικό πεδίο έχει τη δυνατότητα να προκαλεί ηλεκτρικό πεδίο) είναι το μεγαλύτερο λάθος στην ιστορία της φυσικής που τελικά οδήγησε στις αντιφατικές θεωρίες της σχετικότητας του Einstein.( Contradicting relativity theories). To δεύτερο αξίωμα του Maxwell ήταν η υπόθεση του ρεύματος μετατόπισης που ως γνωστό απορρίφθηκε από το πείραμα των Αμερικανών φυσικών French και Tessman το 1963. Σήμερα είναι πολύ γνωστό ότι ο Ampere (1820) ανακάλυψε το νόμο της μαγνητικής δύναμης χρησιμοποιώντας ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα ( i ) από ευθύγραμμο αγωγό πολύ μεγάλου μήκους, ενώ το απατηλό ρεύμα μετατόπισης ( id ) καταλαμβάνει πολύ μικρό μήκος ανάμεσα από τις πλάκες ενός πυκνωτή. Ας σημειωθεί ότι η χρήση του διανύσματος B στο νόμο του Ampere σε απόσταση r από τον αγωγό δίδεται από την απλή σχέση B = 2ki/r = μοi/2πr Ενώ ο Maxwell στο id πολύ μικρού μήκους προσπάθησε να βρει συμμετρία εφαρμόζοντας τον παραπάνω νόμο σαν να είναι το ρεύμα id ένα ρεύμα πολύ μεγάλου μήκους. Έτσι έγραψε την παρακάτω λαθεμένη σχέση B2πr = μοId Με άλλα λόγια εισάγοντας τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση του id ανάμεσα από τις πλάκες του πυκνωτή ο Maxwell και υποθέτοντας ότι το id ισοδυναμεί με τη φόρτιση του πυκνωτή όπως εo(dE/dt) S, διατύπωσε τη δεύτερη διαφορική εξίσωση που δίδεται από τη λαθεμένη σχέση BdL = μο εο(dE/dt)dS Έτσι με τη σύγκριση των λαθεμένων εξισώσεων κατάληξε στο σωστό αποτέλεσμα Ε/Β = c ως εξής EdE/BdB = (E2/2) / (B2/2) = 1/εομο = c2 ή E2/B2 = 1/εομο = c2 και E/B = c Δηλαδή ο Maxwell κάτω από τα λαθεμένα αξιώματα διατύπωσε τις λαθεμένες εξισώσεις του που δίνουν το σωστό αποτέλεσμα E/B = c των πειραμάτων, επειδή προσπάθησε να βρει υποθετικές συμμετρίες όπως το ρεύμα μετατόπισης id ώστε με άψογες μαθηματικές σχέσεις να καταλήξει σε σωστά αποτελέσματα των πειραμάτων. Έτσι ο Maxwell παραβιάζοντας τους δυο νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere ανέπτυξε την ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του που στηρίζεται σε λαθεμένα πεδία. Category:Fundamental physics concepts